


《邻居》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu
Summary: *身经百战情色小说家堍×大学生小白兔卡*堍不纯（？？？）
Relationships: Obito/Kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	《邻居》

**Author's Note:**

> *身经百战情色小说家堍×大学生小白兔卡  
> *堍不纯（？？？）

01  
“宇智波带土，如果你嫌我的酒不好喝就换个地方，不要在我面前继续叹气了，这很烦人知道吗！配上你这张讨人嫌的脸就更欠打了！”

“弥彦，你看不出来嘛？我，有了恋爱的烦恼。”带土摇晃着手里的酒杯，看这杯子里的液体上下翻滚。

“朋友你确定不是在开玩笑？别忘了你可是带土，那个天天上酒吧，约到人就去开房，第二天睡醒就换个对象的宇智波带土！”这样的家伙说自己有恋爱烦恼？打死弥彦他都觉得这家伙是在逗他玩。

带土的眼里不是只有性？

“你不明白，他有多美好，我第一次面对一个人除了想跟他上床，还想约他吃饭，跟他去电影院看一场无聊的爱情电影，分享同一罐爆米花，想去沙滩，去山顶，去看日出日落，想跟他迈入婚姻的殿堂，想为他戴上属于我们两个的戒指，想对着他说「yes，i do」，想把骨灰安葬他身边，你能明白吗！”

弥彦觉得他的朋友一定是疯了，或许是中了爱情魔法也说不定。

“带土，听我说，你应该立刻在酒吧里找个前凸后翘的美女，回去干上一场，我相信明天起床你就会把所谓的恋爱忘个干净，不，我想，当你趴在某个女人身上汗流浃背的时候你会连你自己姓什么都忘记的。”弥彦拍着带土的肩膀，他才不相信这个家伙会坠入爱河。

真可笑。

“弥彦，我已经发过誓了，裤裆上的拉链，只会为了他被拉开，我下一次掏出家伙一定是干他！”带土将杯中的酒一口喝光，站起来，冲着弥彦比划着自己的裆部。

虽然很不合时宜，弥彦还是想问问，“带土，你有没有想过，你还要尿尿。”

“你成天就想着挑我的刺吗？”带土一口灌下杯子里所有的酒。

“行行行，我的错，我的错！我投降！”

“今天的酒，你请客。”

“带土我艹你大爷！”

带土放下酒杯，“我无所谓，如果你觉得你能打得过斑的话你随意，或者你觉得长门不会把你锁起来的话，请。”

弥彦没有再说话，而是默默比了一个fuck的手势。

离开了弥彦的酒吧【晓】，外面的风很大刮得树叶沙沙响，带土把皮夹克的拉链拉到了脖子以上，将整个人缩在了衣服里，寻求温暖。

02  
带土的恋爱烦恼，得从半个月前开始讲起，那一天对门搬来了新邻居，他还是早上出门的时候看到了楼下的搬家公司随口问了两句，才知道他就要有新邻居了，如果是个看得过去的女性，带土不介意发展成新的长期炮友。

下午，带土躺在自家的沙发上，抱着他那只捡回来的流浪杂种猫，自言自语。

“让我们来猜一下，新搬来的一定是个有着傲人身材的成熟女性。”

“喵~”

“说不定她还带着一只性别为母的布偶猫，天呐，绝酱，你可能要有伴侣了，如果你没有被我阉掉的话。”

“喵？”

两个小时之后

“艹！他们还不准备安静下来吗！我发誓要把他们的脑袋拧下来，我一定会的！如果他们再继续扰民的话！”外面嘈杂的声音让带土没有办法静下心来工作，他需要绝对安静的环境才能创作他的情色小说。

没错，带土就是出名的情色小说家阿飞，这份工作倒是很适合他，毕竟他的生活被性围绕着，他不是在做爱就是在去做爱的路上。

弥彦曾经告诫过他，“带土，迟早有一天你会被榨干。”可惜，并没有被他说中，带土还是那个精力旺盛的带土。

每一次一夜情过后，带土都喝着威士忌跟弥彦说，“我这都是为了小说取材，多么大无畏的精神。”

弥彦当然不会理他，而是每次都是对着带土翻白眼，如果不是这个家伙为他的酒吧带来了生意，他可能会把这个滥交的家伙直接扔出去。

终于在吵闹了足足三个小时之后隔壁终于安静了下来。

带土重新打开了他的电脑敲打着键盘。

该死的deadline。

「我将手探入了她的裙底，她没有拒绝我，而是用双手搂住我的脖子，给了我一个热情的吻。得到了她的回应，我欣喜若狂，理智早就抛于脑后，我不安分的手隔着内裤，轻轻撩拨着她…」

“叮咚！叮咚！”是带土家门铃的响声。

“该死！又是谁！”刚刚有了点感觉就又被打断了，带土现在气的想打人。

但是当他打开门看到门外的少年仰着头冲他眨巴着双眼的时候，带土完全忘记了要生气。

“您好！我是，我是新搬来对面的卡卡西，旗木卡卡西！”

带土猜错了，对面新搬来的邻居并不是女性，是个男人，不，准确来说是个男孩，一个说话有点小结巴，用围巾遮着脸的男孩。

“先生，请多关照，这，这是我自己做的红豆年糕，送给你，希望你会喜欢！”

带土接过了男孩手里的年糕，诱人的红豆香，混合着糯米的气味，他喜欢，喜欢这个年糕，也喜欢这个新邻居。

“谢谢你的年糕，小男孩，我叫宇智波带土，你可以直接叫我带土，有什么问题都可以来找我哟，24小时服务。”

“非常感谢！宇智波先生！哦！不，带土！谢谢你，带土！”少年的声音有着甜甜的味道，比红豆更诱人。

带土脑子里只有一句话，多好看的人啊。

直到卡卡西离开，带土还傻傻地抱着盘子站在门口。

03  
带土知道，他对卡卡西一见钟情了，他坠入了爱河，他不曾谈过正经的恋爱，每次都是看对了眼就直接上床，略掉了所有中间过程。

他告诉了身边所有的朋友他对一个男人一见钟情了，但所有人都以为他是在开玩笑，就因为他是带土。

真是该死。

半个月过去了，带土摸清了男孩的底，卡卡西是隔壁大学的大一学生，出生没多久父母就去世了，他被送去了孤儿院，然后上小学时候被学校的老师收养，成绩很好，年年都拿奖学金，高中开始一直都是自己半工半读。卡卡西的作息很规律，每天早上6点起床去晨跑，回来会洗澡吃早饭，然后去学校，每天打工到10点回家，11点会准时上床睡觉。

真是个勤奋的男孩，带土对他是越来越着迷了，可是半个月过去了，带土还是没有鼓起勇气去搭讪卡卡西。

该死，他什么时候这么胆小了！

晚上在弥彦那喝得酒让他有些晕乎乎的，等他走到家的时候已经凌晨3点，他怕吵醒男孩，特意放轻了脚步声。

稍微冲洗了一下，用甜甜的果味沐浴乳洗干净了身上的酒味，带土躺回了床上，绝跳上床，蹭了蹭他的侧脸，转个身睡在了枕边。

带土抚摸着绝的脑袋，嘴里默念着，“晚安，卡卡西。”

“喵…”

04  
“带土，你跟你的男孩有进展没有？”在这几天里，弥彦终于搞清楚了带土所谓的恋情到底是什么。

“毫无进展，而且我今天看见他带了一个男人回家！艹！你知道吗，那个叫水门的老男人勾着他的肩膀的时候我多想把他的手给折断！”

“我们的情场老手终于也失手了吗？真是可怜啊，你的恋情还没开始就要结束了呢！”弥彦嘲笑着带土，顺手又给他倒了一杯酒。

一整个晚上，带土不知道自己喝了多少杯，他把自己当成是个没有底的酒桶，使劲给自己灌。

“带土？醒醒！别睡在酒吧里！我可没工夫照顾你！”弥彦把瘫坐在吧台前跟烂泥一样的朋友摇醒，希望他能自己走回家去。

绝情。

“给我一点关怀不行吗！我失恋了！失恋了！”带土用力捶打着吧台，活像个发酒疯的人。

“我要提醒你，你这个不叫失恋，你连恋都没恋过！”

“我宇智波带土发誓，等清醒了一定要把你做成烤串！”带土趴在桌子上，嘴里含含糊糊着。

弥彦知道自己拿这个醉鬼没办法，干脆把带土之前搭讪却没有约到的女人，他们酒吧的女侍应琳叫了过来。

“琳，带土就交给你了，帮我把他带回去！”弥彦觉得自己聪明极了，他相信过了今晚，这个家伙绝对会来感谢他。

“知道了！”琳将醉鬼带土扶了起来，去外面叫了一辆的士，目的地自然是带土的家。

“琳酱…送到这里就可以了，别，别上去…”即使是喝醉了带土脑子里想的都是卡卡西，他怕被卡卡西看见他跟别的女人在一起，尽管现在已经凌晨2点多了，男孩怕是早就睡着了。

“你可闭嘴吧。”琳搀扶着带土上楼，高跟鞋踩在老旧的木质地板上，发出难听的吱吱声，她艰难的从带土的口袋里掏出家门钥匙，刚准备开门，就听到身后有声音。

“带土？”

琳循着声音转过头，就看见对门穿着秋刀鱼图样睡衣的男孩正半开着门，探出了个毛绒绒的脑袋。

什么怪异的品味啊，琳很想吐槽，但她忍住了。

“男孩，正好，带土交给你了，我可还要赴下一个约会。”琳将带土以及钥匙一起交给了这个看起来很可靠的男孩，随后用手整理了一下自己的栗色头发，紧接着踩着高跟鞋“踢踏踢踏”就走了。

身后，留下了喝得分不清东南西北的带土，以及被带土一身酒味熏得快要吐出来的卡卡西。

卡卡西花了很大的力气才把带土安置在床上，随后他坐在床沿，仔细看着面前这个人，带土真的是个很有魅力的男人，今天送他回来的那个女人，他们才是一个世界的吧。

“为什么呢，带土？为什么她可以我不行，我也很喜欢你啊！”

卡卡西终于说出了一直以来很想告诉带土的话，是的，他暗恋他的邻居，甚至是为了靠近他搬家搬到了这里，但是每天除了早安晚安，带土从来没有跟他说过任何多余的话，他怀疑，自己是不是被讨厌了。

那个雨夜，带土抱起纸箱里被人遗弃的小猫咪，他的眼神温柔极了，只是那一眼，卡卡西就喜欢上了这个男人。

“为什么呢？”卡卡西亲吻了醉酒的带土，明明很难闻的酒味，他却有些喜欢。

“带土，我喜欢你，因为你喝醉了我才能鼓起勇气告诉你，谢谢你的吻，我会永远记住这个感觉。”卡卡西起身准备离开，却感觉到床上的人有了动静，“别扔下一个人…”

卡卡西感觉自己的手腕被紧紧拽住，他无法动弹，“对不起！带土！我不是故意吻你的！我道歉！我…”

卡卡西话没有说完，带土松开了他的手腕，转而环抱住了他的腰，他能感觉到带土身上的温度，想都不用想，自己现在一定是脸红成一片。

清醒点！卡卡西！他只是喝醉了！

“卡卡西，别…别走，我现在！现在非常需要你，有好多好的话想跟你说，好不容易做个梦梦见你，求求你了，别走，我想告诉你，我喜欢你，喜欢你的笑容，喜欢你的阳光，喜欢你做的年糕，还喜欢你的秋刀鱼睡衣，你的一切的一切，我都喜欢！”

带土以为自己喝太多了在做梦，既然是在梦里那就没有什么不好意思说出口的了，他必须倾诉，告诉男孩，他的喜欢。

带土抱紧了男孩的腰，用侧脸轻轻的蹭着，活像一只猫。

“带土…”

05  
一切都发生得顺理成章，又那么得不可思议。

卡卡西觉得自己一定是疯了，因为他这会儿正跨坐在带土的身上，他们在接吻。

“唔…”带土的舌头在卡卡西的嘴里肆意搅动着，他能感觉到带土的舌头划过他的牙齿，最后勾住他的舌头，天，他居然跟人舌吻了，卡卡西第一次体会到这种感觉，很奇怪，但因为对方是带土他又觉得这很美妙，希望时间永远停留住。

带土终于松开了卡卡西，透过月光，卡卡西能清楚地看见他们之间牵扯出的银丝。

接着，卡卡西做出了他人生中最大胆的一个决定，他解开了带土的皮带，将他的裤子连同内裤一起褪下。

带土的性器真的吓到了男孩，粗壮的柱身，龟头惊人的大小，顶端已经冒出不少兴奋的液体，沾在了他的内裤上，也沾在了卡卡西的手上。

卡卡西愣了几秒钟，最后还是伸出了手，小心地撸动着，滚烫的温度黏腻的手感，这一切让他着迷。

“卡卡西，不要光是用手，用你的嘴，让我爽一爽。”带土还以为自己在梦里，既然是在他的梦境里，他可以要求卡卡西做所有事。

卡卡西有些犹豫，但还是照着带土说的做了，他伸出舌头，试探性地舔了舔性器的顶端，不好闻的男性味道，但是为了取悦带土，卡卡西还是将他整根吞进了嘴里，“咳…咳咳…”

“乖孩子，你可以慢一点，不用这么着急。”带土摸了摸卡卡西柔软的头发，像是安抚他，又像是鼓励他。

卡卡西听到了带土的安抚，再一次将性器吞入口中，慢慢吞吐着，可是这实在太大了，卡卡西觉得自己现在的样子一定丑爆了。

“用你的舌头，宝贝，轻轻的舔它，它会喜欢的。”带土教导着卡卡西怎么取悦自己，这感觉太棒了，调教自己的爱人。

卡卡西听话的用舌头舔弄着性器，感受着它一步步地涨大，一点点地抬头，等他它完全挺立起来之后，卡卡西觉得自己无法再将它吞入，只能改成用手，看着性器上满是自己的唾液，他不好意思了起来。

“宝贝，让我进入你吧，它已经等不及了。”我梦境里的男孩，让我占有你吧。

带土一个翻身，将卡卡西牢牢压在身下，他伸出手指探进身下人的嘴里，先是肆意搅弄着他的口腔，随后又用手指夹住了他的舌头，卡卡西没办法顺利的吞咽口水，不少津液顺着嘴角往外流，流到了带土的枕头上。

有一瞬间，卡卡西怀疑带土根本没有喝醉，他说起话来思路清晰，压着他的双手又这么的有力。

“卡卡西，可以吗？我已经忍不住了，成为我的所有物吧。”

卡卡西重重地点了点头。

得到了允许，带土将卡卡西的睡裤完全褪了下来，连带着里面的白色的四角裤，粉嫩的性器暴露在空气中，卡卡西因为下身一凉抖了一下身子，带土仔细凝视着卡卡西的性器，这样的颜色证实了他的性经验一定不多，不愧是他的宝贝，单纯又可爱。

卡卡西没有在别人面前暴露自己性器官的癖好，他从来都不爱与人接触，连去澡堂都是挑没人的时候，此时此刻他想到的是用手捂住了自己的脸。

“卡卡西，让我好好看看你的样子。”

“嗯。”

虽然是在梦里，带土也不想伤害他的卡卡西，他需要好好给男孩扩张，他伸出手在床头摸索着，果然，还有一瓶润滑剂。挤了差不多有小半瓶的量在手上，带土用冰凉的手指触碰着男孩后穴。

带土仔细看着身下的男孩，他所有的表情他都不想错过，而他手上的动作也没有停下来。

带土伸出了一根手指，挤进了卡卡西的后穴，“嘶…”那个地方还是第一次容纳别的东西，更何况带土的手指上有着粗糙的老茧，他多少还是有些不适应。

“抱歉，宝贝，忍耐一下，等一下就会舒服起来的。”带土耐心地做着扩张，从一根手指到两根手指，还时不时问问男孩的感受，知道男孩觉得可以了，才进入第三根手指。

卡卡西感觉到下身有手指进进出出，有些疼，但是他的忍住了。

“可以了，卡卡西。”男孩有些紧张，双手紧紧搂着带土的脖子，“不会有事的，相信我好吗？你要做的就是抱着我，还有用你这双勾走我的魂的眼睛紧紧地盯着我！”

“嗯。”

带土的进入还算顺利，因为之前做足了功夫，卡卡西没有受伤，只是因为不适应而有些难受，他为了不让带土担心并没有喊出声来，而是用牙齿紧紧咬着下唇。

“卡卡西，看着我！没事的！”带土扶着自己的性器一点点挤进去，干，刚刚成年的男孩的身体里面真的像他想象的那样美好，他爱这个感觉，真希望这个梦不要醒来。

带土难得绅士一次，在完全进入卡卡西的身体之后没有立刻动起来，他等着男孩适应了他的存在，才该是慢慢抽动。

“带土，好奇怪的感觉…”

“宝贝，马上就会舒服起来的。”

卡卡西承受着带土一次又一次的撞击，他很有技巧，看着男孩表情的变化，找到了他的敏感点，用力肏开这个地方。

男孩被他操射了，白色的液体喷射在了他的小腹上，“卡卡西，宝贝，你还真是天赋异禀，不过也是我厉害，对不对！”

“带土，带土…”这一刻卡卡西根本功夫理会带土的洋洋得意，他喘着粗气感受着带土在他后穴进出的性器，那么的温暖。

“对的，就是这样，叫我的名字，不要停下！”

带土终于释放了，在卡卡西的身体里，中出是男人的标志，也是宣布对身下人的占有。

但一切还没有结束。

卡卡西不知道这场性爱持续了多久，带土拉着他不止做一次，三次之后他直接晕了过去。

醒过来的已经是第二天。

卡卡西醒过来就发现床边跪着一个人，“对不起！卡卡西！我昨天…昨天喝多了，对你做了这么多过分的事情！我会对你负责的！”

带土比他早醒半个多小时，当他发现身边睡着一个人的时候他忍不住倒吸一口凉气，等他揉了眼睛才看清楚，居然是卡卡西。

该死！居然不是梦，难道他昨天喝醉强迫了卡卡西，但是他印象里卡卡西貌似很配合。

“我发誓！一定会对你负责！”既然错了，就将错就错吧，这是此刻带土最真实的想法。

“怎么样？卡卡西？”

“带土，你是个笨蛋。”卡卡西抱紧了眼前的男人，给了他回应。

“卡卡西，我爱你。”

“我也是。”

—————————小剧场—————————

两个人交往一个月后，带土想起来那天看见的那个男人，决定问一问卡卡西。

“宝贝儿，那个金色头发的大叔是谁，就是之前来找过你的？”

“嗯？大叔？你说的是水门爸爸吧，他是我的养父，但对我来说他就跟亲生父亲一样。”

带土现在觉得很庆幸，那天没有把未来岳父的手掰折。

THE END


End file.
